


baking blue cookies

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: The seven decide to bake cookies.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Gleeson Hedge & Everyone, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez & The Seven, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Series: collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	baking blue cookies

**Author's Note:**

> During HOO

The seven were bored. No, that was an understatement. Lock six demigods with ADHD (and dyslexia, they can’t even read), Frank, and a violence-crazed satyr on a ship for months with hardly anything to do and you’ve put this situation upon yourself.

They were _very_ bored. So, Percy (of course it was Percy who else would it be?) suggested that they make cookies. 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to stuff seven kids in a small kitchen?” asked Annabeth, as they headed that way.

“Nope,” said Percy, running ahead of her. She just sighed, shaking her head.

“Oh, come on, Annabeth. I want some cookies!” Leo protested.

She sighed again, “Fine”

“Yeah!” Piper yelled, running toward Percy.

“You two better not do anything!” Jason called after him

Percy turned around, walking backwards, now, “Us? I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” but the shit eating grin on his face told me that he knew _very much_ what he meant.

“Riiight,” Frank said, “Like putting you with Piper isn’t almost as bad as putting you with Leo,” 

Percy spread his hands, turning back around, and picking up speed. Piper trailed behind them. 

When the rest of the seven entered the kitchen, they didn’t see anything different except for the fact that the ingredients were laid out as needed, with Percy getting a bowl, and Piper getting a whisk. That scared them. 

“Okay, what’d you do?” Hazel asked

Percy looked over, almost dropping the dish, “Nothing, we swear. I want to bake cookies. _I_ wouldn’t even do anything to sabotage that.” 

“Okay,” Annabeth said, “Fair point, I’ll do the eggs,”

“Weren’t you the one who said it wouldn’t be a good idea,” Jason asked, with a raised eyebrow her way.

“Yeah,” she snorted, “but if nobodies gonna listen, I’m not passing up an opportunity make cookies,”  
“Okay, fine. But only if there blue,” 

“Blue?” Piper asked, she probably thought it was a joke. But, Percy nodded very solemnly.

“Blue.”

“Okay…” 

They put the flour, the sugar, and baking soda in the bowl, with (almost) no mess, except for the fact that Percy opened it the wrong way. Got it all of himself. And, when Leo thought baking soda meant actually _soda_ , so he tasted it, and coughed. That sent it everywhere, too. As Piper went to crack the eggs, though, she dropped the first one on the counter. Then she dropped the second.  
“Gee, McClean,” Percy teased, “Though you were better than that,”

She stuck her tongue out, hand full of egg. When he turned around to get the food coloring, she grinned at the rest of the seven, and slapped her hand on his head, effectively putting egg yolk all over it. It dripped down his face, and he turned around, licking the inside of his cheek. He gave her a forceful, sweet smile, before pouring the food coloring on her. 

She gasped, closing her eyes. 

"Oh its on," she said after a moment of silence

Not even Annabeth tried to stop them. At the end of it, she had oil all over her shirt, and chocolate chips in her hair. Frank and Hazel seemed to have gotten the least of it, with Frank getting some water on him, and Hazel getting flour on her, when Percy gave her a surprise hug. Jason had tried his hardest to stay _away_ from everything, which is probably why Percy and Leo kept sabotaging him. He had flour on his head, and brown sugar in his shoes. Leo, too, had egg on him, and chocolate chips in his hood and vanilla on his arms. Piper had butter smeared on her nose, and blue food coloring _everywhere_. Percy basically had every ingredient on him. And none of them could stop laughing.

It was the kitchen, though, that really got it. There wasn’t a surface that didn’t have cookie stuff on it. 

That’s when Coach Hedge walked in.


End file.
